LOO: La aventura de Lavi
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Lavi chibi!


Un día

**El departamento LA ORDEN OSCURA****: La pequeña aventura de Lavi**

_D. Gray Man es propiedad de… Ay! Ya saben quien xD (Katsura Hoshino)_

Un día, Allen estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando de repente, se encontró con-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Un fantasma!!- Gritó Allen empujando al fantasma.

-¡Allen! ¡Cálmate! Soy Lavi

-¿Lavi? ¿Pero por qué te disfrazas de fantasma si todavía no es Halloween?

-¿Ya casi es halloween?

-Si. Si no sabías que todavía no es Halloween, ¿Entonces por qué te disfrazas?

-¿Eee? Yo no me estoy disfrazando, llevo mis sábanas a lavar

-Pues llévate las mías también- Dijo Allen dándole sus sábanas

-Esta bien, pero no me dejan veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…-Dijo Lavi mientras rodaba por las escaleras, y mala suerte para él que estaban en el piso 53

Allen continuó caminando y de repente apareció algo delante de él que lo aterrorizó

-¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Un monstruo!… A no, eres tú Kanda Riendo maliciosamente

-¡Te partiré en dos moyashi!!

Allen salió corriendo pero cayó por las escaleras por las que cayó Lavi. Cuando terminó de caer, cosa que fue muy dolorosa, se dio cuenta que estaba un cuarto muy oscuro

-¿Dónde estoy?

-…Sobre mi…

-¿Lavi? ¿Qué haces debajo de mi?

-También me caí por las escaleras… Bajando tus sábanas ¬¬

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-En un sótano creo

-¿Tenemos un sótano?

-Lo acaban de hacer

-Ya no me entero de nada

-¿Te puedes quitar de encima?

-A si, lo siento- Dijo Allen mientras se quitaba de encima de Lavi

Pero al voltearse, la puerta se cerró

-¡Lavi! ¡Nos quedamos atrapados!

-Descuida, yo la abriré

Lavi intentó abrirla, pero esta no lo hacía

-No se abre… ¡Ya sé! Haré como si la puerta no estuviera allí y trataré de pasar- Dijo Lavi intentando pasar como si la puerta no estuviera allí, pero increíblemente no funcionó

-Mmm… Es extraño, no funciona…

-¿Por qué será? ¬¬

-Intentaré otra cosa, mmm… ¡Ábrete Sésamo!

Pero la puerta no se abrió

-Oye Lavi, talvez la puerta no se llama Sésamo

-Puede ser… ¿Ábrete Juan?

Y la puerta se abrió por fin

-¿Ves Lavi? No se llamaba Sésamo

-Espera Allen, antes de salir tengo que dejar a lavar las sábanas- Dijo Lavi mientras metía las sábanas a la lavadora

-Lavi

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que hay una lavadora si todavía no las han inventado?

-Yo que sé, yo no escribo la historia

-Bueno, no importa

Allen y Lavi salieron de allí y subieron 47 pisos hasta la habitación de Lavi, pero como siempre, Allen se cansó a medio camino y Lavi tuvo que llevarlo cargando

-Allen… Cada vez… pesas más…

-Talvez es porque tú te vuelves cada vez más débil

-¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.Mientras tanto, con Lenalee-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-Mmm… Lavi y Allen están perdidos, solos y Lavi llevaba varias sábanas, eso quiere decir que… Allen y Lavi rodaron por las escaleras y cayeron hasta llegar al sótano, donde Lavi dejó las sábanas en la lavadora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-De regreso con Allen y Lavi.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos Lavi! ¡Solo un poco más!

-Ya… ya no puedo… creo… que moriré ahora…

-¡Apúrate, falta poco!

Lavi se apresuró a llegar, pero cuando llegaron, Komui les detuvo

-Hola, ¿qué hacen?

-Nada

-Lavi… ¿Por qué llevas cargando a Allen?

-Es que Lavi…

-Es que llevo a Allen a mi habitación :)

-…

-¡No seas mal pensado Komui!- Dijo Allen

-Bueno… es que si alguien me dijera algo así, es lo primero que me llegaría a la cabeza

-Si Komui, pero es que Allen y yo somos muy apegados

-…

-¡Cállate Lavi! ¡Y bájame ya!

-Está bien…- Dijo Lavi bajando a Allen de su espalda

-Gracias

-De nada

-... mmm… creo que… olvidé algo… por allá- Dijo Komui alejándose de los dos

-¡Vez! ¡Hiciste que pensara cosas feas de nosotros!

-Lo siento… Vayamos a comer algo

-OK

Allen y Lavi caminaron hacia la cafetería, pero Lavi vio una extraña habitación

-Oye Allen, encontré una extraña habitación

-¿Y qué hay allí?

-Pues no sé, por eso es extraña

-Mejor vayámonos

-Está bien

Y Allen y lavi se fueron, a la cafetería donde Allen comió todo lo que pudo y Lavi se aburrió, como un día aburridamente normal. Y así termina esta historia, la moraleja es que no debes llevar a lavar tantas sábanas juntas porque te caerás de las escaleras y llegarás a un extraño sótano donde…

No, no es verdad. ¿Acaso creyeron que Lavi dejaría pasar una oportunidad así?

-Entonces entremos

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Yo quería ir a comer a la cafetería hasta ya no poder más

-Pues ni modo, cambio de planes

-Ok…

Lavi empujó a Allen para que entrara primero por si había algo peligroso adentro, pero por suerte para Allen, no

-¿Qué hay adentro Allen?

-Hay muchas frasquitos con líquidos de colores

-¿Frasquitos?

-Si

Lavi entró a ver, y agarró uno para verlo

-Si, definitivamente son de colores

-¬¬

-Me llevaré uno

-Pero no es tuyo

-Eso es lo mejor

-Bueno, vámonos

Y así, por fin llegaron a la cafetería y Allen comió todo lo que pudo por que… bueno… eee… pues, porque eso lo hacía feliz, supongo

-Esto me hace feliz

-Que bien Allen…

-¿No vas a comer nada Lavi?

-Creo que no, mejor tomaré algo

Lavi fue y pidió un té, y le dio un trago

-Le falta algo, mmm… ¡Ya sé! Le pondré ese líquido de color que encontramos en ese lugar

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Pues yo sí

-Si, y cuando eso sucede, algo malo ocurre

-Es lo más divertido

Lavi tomó el frasquito, lo echó al té y lo bebió

-¿A qué sabe?

-Sabe bien

Pero Lavi se empezó a sentir raro

-Me siento raro

-Pues siéntate bien

De repente, Lavi comenzó a… a cambiar

-Lavi…

-Oye Allen, todo se volvió más grande, incluyendo mi ropa. ¡Talvez esa cosa me dio poderes para hacer las demás cosas grandes!

-No Lavi, lo que pasa es… que tu…

-¿Qué?

-Te rejuveneciste

-… ¿E-Enserio?

-Si

-Pero, ¿cuántos años tengo?

-Bueno, pareces de 7

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- Dijo Lavi haciendo un berrinche; bueno, de todas formas no se necesita que Lavi sea chibi para que haga berrinches

-¡Quiero volver a la normalidad!

-Busquemos un antídoto o algo

-Bueno

Primero lo llevó a que se pusiera ropa de su talla. Después Lavi tomó de la mano a Allen mientras lo llevaba por las escaleras para regresar al laboratorio, pero como ahora no había quién cargara a Allen, tuvo que ingeniárselas él solo

-¡Vamos Kanda! ¡Ya casi llegas!

-¡No sé como dejé que me engañaras para que te ayudara moyashi!

-(No puedes contra mi inteligentud)

-¿Por qué yo me tengo que ir caminando?

-Porque eres un niño y los niños chiquitos no opinan

-No es justo…

Ya que llegaron, se volvieron a encontrar con Komui

-¿Por qué Komui siempre se nos atraviesa en el camino?

-¿Qué hacen aquí-… ¿Por qué Lavi es chibi y por qué Kanda viene cargando a Allen?

-Aaaa… Pues…

-Es que Kanda es mi papá y Allen mi mamá :)

-…

-¡No le creas Komui! ¡Lavi es un niño chiquito que no sabe lo que dice!

-¡Si sé mamá!

-¡No soy tu mamá!

-¡Yo no soy tu papá, usagi!- Dijo kanda tirando a Allen al suelo

-Ay papá… Siempre eres así de amargado, ¿no vez que mamá ya no te aguanta de lo enojón que eres?

-¡Te asesinaré usagi!

-¡No Kanda! ¡Es un niño!

-Es verdad Kanda, deberías cuidar mejor de tu hijo

-¡Cállate Komui!

-Oye Komui, ¿No tienes algún antídoto para regresar a Lavi a la normalidad antes de que destruya el lugar?

-No, pero haré uno

-¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

-Posiblemente lo que quede de esta historia, así que tendrán que esperar hasta entonces

-Será mejor que esta historia termine pronto…- Dijo Kanda enojado

Pero como es mas divertido ver sufrir a nuestros personajes, continuaremos con la historia

Durante la madrugada, en la habitación de Allen:

-Oye mamá, me estás quitando sábana

-Lo siento Lavi……….. ¡¿Lavi?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!

-Es que dormir solo me da miedo…

Allen sacó a Lavi de su habitación y éste se fue a con Kanda

-Papá… hazme espacio en tu cama, no quepo…

-Si… zzzz………, ¡¿Usagi?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Es que mamá me corrió de su habitación, y no quiero dormir solo

Kanda sacó a Lavi a patadas de su habitación. A las 7 de la mañana despertaron y fueron a la cafetería a comer

-Son muy malos padres, me dejaron solito toda la noche

-No eres nuestro hijo Lavi...

Lavi se fue de la cafetería porque se aburría, así que decidió ir a hacer travesuras:

Ralló la pared del baño, echó chocolate laxante en el postre de chocolate de los generales, tapó todos los escusados con papel de baño, deshojó la mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca, se comió el sándwich de Krory y para alegrarle el día a Kanda, le hizo trencitas en el pelo sin que se diera cuenta

-¡Kanda, ayúdame a cuidar de Lavi! ¡Está desenrollando todo el papel de los baños del departamento!

-¡No te ayudaré con ese idiota! ¡Lo asesinaré!

-¬¬

-¡Jaja! ¡Es más divertido ser pequeño!

Al siguiente día, Lavi ya había destruido medio departamento, y todos estaban cansados de él

-¡Allen, Kanda, ya nos cansamos de su hijo!

-¡No es nuestro hijo!

-Necesita que le den más atención- Dijo Lenalee dándole a Allen un libro que se llamaba _Como ser buenos padres cuando tu hijo es un psicópata por las travesuras y está fuera de control_

-Que nombre tan largo

-Lo sé, pero les servirá de mucho para controlar a Lavi

-Ok… Lo intentaré…

Allen se sentó y se puso a leer el libro

Capitulo 1: Tengo un hijo que ni siquiera es mío pero debo cuidarlo porque mis amigos ya se hartaron de él y me echan la culpa a mí ¿Qué hago?

Primero que nada, si te echan la culpa a ti entonces eres demasiado ingenuo para darte cuenta que te engañaron, pero no importa, ese no es el tema. Lo primero que debes saber que los niños son como monstruos pero en miniatura, así que si pensabas que esto iba a ser fácil te equivocaste. Si ese pequeño monstruo es imposible de controlar, lo que debes hacer es lo siguiente:

Enséñale quien manda, pero cuidado, podría atacarte

No le des azúcar a menos de que quieras que acabe con el lugar más rápido

Si te pide un taladro para desarmar la puerta del baño, no se lo des, lo más probable es que lo haga

No dejes que corra con tijeras, le podría sacar un ojo a alguien, y tal vez no lo haga accidentalmente

Si hace un berrinche, debes ignorarlo, algún momento tendrá que cansarse

Consíguete un distracción cuando lo ignores, tal vez dure un buen rato

Jamás le des una cierra eléctrica, podría usarla en tu contra

No le des de comer después de la media noche

Lo más recomendable es dejárselo a la vecina para que lo cuide, mejor ella que tú

No le acerques mucho la mano, podría morderte

No retrocedas, ellos pueden oler el miedo

Allen se acercó a Lavi mientras que los demás lo veían desde lejos

-Lavi, cálmate ya

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo mando aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo digo _(No retrocedas… pueden oler el miedo…)_

_-_¿Por qué?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritó Allen mientras salía corriendo hasta llegar con los demás

-¡Casi me come!

-No seas exagerado Allen

-¡Pues inténtalo tú!

-Mejor que lo haga Kanda- Dijo Lenalee

Trajeron a Kanda para que lo intentara, pero como era obvio no quiso, así que lo amenazaron con decirle al general Tiedoll que Kanda tenía un hijo, y como todos sabemos, eso es lo pero que le podría pasar

-Usagi- Dijo Kanda acercándose a Lavi

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-¡Si no te calmas te rebanaré con mugen!- Gritó Kanda mientras todos lo sujetaban para que no le hiciera nada al pobre chibi

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Papá me quiere asesinar!

Pero repentinamente apareció Komui

-¡Ya tengo el antídoto!

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- Gritó Allen de alegría

-Ten Lavi

Komui le dio una cajita

-Es juguito, tómatelo todo

-Pero no quiero…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque quiero quedarme así, nadie me pega por ser pequeño, más que papá. Y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera

-Pero si te quedas pequeño tendremos que llevarte al kinder

-No importa

-Y… eee… ¡No podremos darte dulces porque te salen caries!

-No hay problema

-Pero… tendremos que dejarte con bookman para que te cuide todos los días y no podrás salir de aquí hasta que cumplas 28, además tendrás que quedarte a estudiar más de lo que haces normalmente, y… te haremos exámenes y…

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado

-¡Te haremos comer verduras!

-¡Nooo! ¡Quiero ser grande!

-Pues tómate el juguito

-Ok

-¡No, no! ¡Espera! Antes ponte la ropa que te queda grande, no queremos incidentes aquí

-Ok

Lavi se puso su ropa, se bebió el juguito y volvió a la normalidad

-¿Realmente era juguito?- Preguntó Allen

-No era un juguito ordinario, era juguito de naranja, que contiene vitamina C que ayuda a los niños a crecer

-No es justo… me gustaba mas ser un niño…

-¡Ahora si usagi! ¡Me las pagarás!

Kanda sacó a mugen y persiguió a Lavi por todo el edificio. Allen fue tras ellos para ayudar a Kanda, pero cuando entraron al laboratorio, Allen y Kanda golpearon contra un estante y les calló el mismo frasquito que a Lavi y se hicieron chibis. Lavi los adoptó como sus hijos, pero cuando no se dio cuenta, Allen y Kanda lo empujaron por las escaleras y el pobre terminó en la enfermería. Después de unos días Allen y Kanda regresaron a la normalidad, pero el pobre de Lavi seguía en la enfermería ahogado de dolor

**FIN**

_NOTA: Nadie fue herido en estas historia, más que__ a Lavi que lo tiraron por las escaleras_

_Dejen reviews!!_

_:)_


End file.
